


Bnha

by Careles_Mistakes



Category: Bnha throwaway
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careles_Mistakes/pseuds/Careles_Mistakes
Kudos: 4





	Bnha

Getting in to U.A. because of a recommendation can be quite a big deal. Not to those who get in but to those who don’t. Kanji Seikatsu, an heir to a powerful hero agency, was one of the few along with his servant Husk, who is also considered to be Kanji Seikatsu’s weapon, to get in.

As we walked through the gates, students around us whispered among themselves. I didn’t blame them it was a bit strange to find a well known child of a higher class family walking without any visible guards or servants. Master Kanji never liked the publicity but he made do. I shot a few dirty glances at those who I overheard before a felt a sharp poke on my left shoulder. I had walked ahead of master Kanji by accident; I was too caught up in how he felt with the unwanted attention to notice. I was quick to bow and apologize for my mistake. I expected the worst, similar to whatever punishment the young master’s mother would give, but I received none. Master Kanji looked irritated at my actions and motioned for us to continue. The doors to U.A. were a large and looked rather heavy. There were many small details that made it a masterpiece but I was hauled away by Kuri, master Kanji’s temporary body guard, before I could look any closer. We were given a tour and I was assigned by master Kanji to take notes; by the time the tour was over we ended up at the entrance to the dorms. As I looked up I read ‘1-A’ in a blue print, it took me a second but I realized that I was going to live in the same area where most of the famous hero’s lived. It was eccentric. I was pulled out of thought by master Kanji.  
“Do you remember the rules?” He adjusted his tie as he spoke.  
I answered with as much respect I could verbally show, “Yes, master Kanji” in hopes my mistake would be forgotten.  
“As expected-“ he turned to face me, “-I do have a few of my own rules to add on and you are to follow them regardless of the situation” his beige eyes narrowed down, showing no emotion, in waits of a response.  
“As you command, master Kanji”   
“Firstly if I am to assign you to another you will treat them as you treat me and do as they say as long as it does not break my rules; if an order to harm me or my name is given you are to report to me and to me alone. Secondly you are to take note and ask me before participating in any activity that is outside of school. Lastly you are to collect information on the students and the pro-heroes around you; let no one notice and do what you must to gain information. Do I make myself clear?” His tone of voice shifted near the end, it sounded venomous.  
I didn’t hesitate to bow but felt a sharp pain in my lungs “Yes, Master Kanji” luckily he did not hear my grunt while I rose up and we made our way to the rooms.

As we entered, what I can assume to be the living room, there were a few people sitting on the couch and at the tables. Many of them looked friendly but I didn’t lower my guard. Everyone’s a threat until proven other wise. There were three girls and two men. One of the girls with purple hair and ear jacks dangling from her ears looked our away. She seemed curious about something but I couldn’t tell what. The pink skinned girl who was conversing with her glanced over to see what brought her attention away from herself. Impossibly, her black eyes seemed to double in size as she stared at both of us but mainly myself. It was unnerving. She started to wave her hand like a lunatic and shouted something incoherent from afar. Apparently I was visibly uncomfortable since master Kanji placed his hand of my shoulder and bent down to match my shorter figure and whispered into my ear.   
“I’d like you to unpack my room then you may do the same with yours.”  
I bowed in agreement and left to find his room. 

It was already half past 6 by the time I completed master Kenji’s room as instructed. All that was left was a small box that contained most of master Kenji’s personal items that were to be left alone. I placed the box on top of his neatly made black duvet covers and promptly left the room. As I shut the door I sent a message to master Kenji saying that his room was finished. No reply. I walked only a few steps before I reached my room. It was requested that I was to be placed next door to master Kenji for personal reasons. As soon as I pulled out my keys to unlock the door I was so rudely interrupted by the same girl from before. She ran from the stairs and through the entire corridor shouting and waving her hands. That sent me into panic. I fumbled with the keys struggling to get it to fit in. She was closer than I would have wanted her to be by the time I slammed my door open and ran inside. Abruptly she stop in front of the door and leaned against the frame.   
“Man, you know you’re one hard guy to get in touch with” there were beads of sweat on her forehead.  
Unknowingly she had trapped me in my room; there was no real escape. I didn’t want to speak with her for I didn’t want to unknowingly encourage that kind of behavior around me. So I remained silent. As she tried to catch the rest of her breath she looked into my room without interest.   
“Oh, you’re that kid who got accepted a little later than the others, right? Do you want me to help?”  
Before I could decline the offer she had shut the door behind her and started opening up boxes. I open my mouth to say something to her but I remembered master Kenji’s words I decided against it. As she pulled out my books to shelve I opened the box that contained my school uniform and other clothing. As I neatly hung up my clothing the girl decided to introduce herself.  
“Oh, by the way I’m Ashido Mina but you can call me Mina. What your name?”  
I had just met this girl and I was already on first name basis. Certainly it was confusing. I decided to reply but only because of my masters wishes.  
“I am Husk” I bent down to pick up a box that contained most of my tools to polish my weapons and opened it up to see that most of the tools there were for the wrong weapons.   
There was a long pause in silence before Mina spoke again “Husk, That it? No last name or middle?” She stood staring at me in waits for an answer that I didn’t even know myself.  
“It is what I am referred to when I am addressed” by the time I had answered most of the boxes were unpacked and the only thing left was my school supplies.   
Mina had sat crisscross on my dark purple duvet and pulled a face.   
“There’s nothing wrong with a name like that it’s that usually there’s a little more afterwards”  
I stared at her with confusion. Was there anymore to my name; should there be?  
“Ok, so tell me where you’re from” Mina attempted to break the silence by asking more questions, little did she know the hole she was digging herself.  
“I’m from Kanji manor in the east”  
“Oh! So you’re a part of the Kanji family?” She played with her short pastel hair as I sat on the office seat.  
“No, I work as master Kanji’s weapon or as others like to refer me as a servant”  
There was a bit of an awkward tension rising in the room. It didn’t really effect me as much as it did Mina.

“What gotcha into working for him and for how long?” Mina had stopped playing with her hair and placed both of her hands on her lap.  
“I was specially bred for master Kenji. I’ve been physically serving him since I was five but I was meant to serve him ever since my parents had me”  
At that point Mina decided it was best to leave the questions for later. She flopped down on my bed and stretched out. As I stared at her I had to admit she was very attractive. She had beautiful eyes and her skin was delicate and clear. Her hair a short but a stylish mess. Her short figure only made her excessive personality charming. Before I knew it she flipped over on her stomach and gave me a devious grin.   
“You know you’re a lot cuter when your face isn’t scrunched up” I didn’t know how to respond to that. And for the first time my face grew red and uncomfortably hot, I crouched over my legs and hid my face in my hands. Mina’s grin only grew and my inexperience with complements only added fuel to her fire. The moment was broken by notification from my phone. Mina reached over and read out loud the message.   
“Meet me tomorrow in the common room.” She pulled a face and looked back over at me.  
“He’s no fun. Anyways you wanna hangout later? It’d be fun to do something in a group” Mina’s smile was surprisingly wide. Her eyes were quite big but they weren’t hideous.  
“I am not sure but I will not refuse. What time is b-“ I was interrupted by Mina jumped out of my bed and posed heroically.   
“Yes! I’ll get Jiro to help me-“ she looked over her shoulder to view me “-I gave you my number so text me later so I have yours. I’ll be seeing you!”   
She had swung the door open and was half way through the hall before I even got the chance to reply. I remained seated and tried to analyse what had happened. I took out a new note book and flipped though a few pages. I was supposed to fill this with the information I had gathered from students and pro-heroes. Mina would be the first. As I took out my pen I realised that I hadn’t learned anything but her full name. Guess it was a good start. I had written her full name and hid the note book under the bed. It wasn’t secure but in a building full of quirks, gadgets wouldn’t stop prying eyes.   
I turned off the lights and decided it was best I try to rest. As I closed my eyes there was a lingering smell in the room. It was sweet but if I concentrated on pinpointing what the smell was it’d grow sour and zesty, similar to a lemon. I had given up on guessing the smell and decided to just enjoy the enchanting aroma. It slowly lulled my to sleep and before I knew it I had soundly feel asleep. 

•—•—•–• 5 hours later (1:30-ish)•–•—•—•

There was a familiar scream that broke me out of my sleep. Luckily the walls were almost sound proof as to not alert the other students. I quickly threw on my slippers and grabbed the herbs I kept by my bedside. I swung the door open and bolted for master Kenji’s room. Throwing it open I could see tears rushing from him. He was balled up against the corner of the wall trembling in fear. I rushed over to his side and dropped the herbs close to me as I embraced him. It wasn’t professional as I was required to be but it was all I could think off. He needed me and as long as the results were satisfactory my performance didn’t matter. I slowly rubbed my hand agains his back in a circular motion. The tenseness in his shoulders let up and he leaned into my chest. His tears were still continuously flowing not showing any sign of stopping so I handed him the dried lavender. Out of all the herbs lavender seem to help the most, it was also his mothers favourite flower so it reminded him of lovely memories. For a long time had he stared at the lavender, at some point he stopped crying but continued to lean against me. I had pushed his long beautiful crimson red hair out of his face and with the arm wrapped around his shoulder I started to rub his temple. He push harder into my chest and the pain I felt earlier returned. It wasn’t as bad but it was enough for me to wince. I didn’t dare to flinch, I was here for master Kanji my own personal matters were to be dealt with later, I closed my eyes knowing that it’d be a few more minutes before I could be let go.   
As time flew by Kenji had properly re-gained his senses and sat up. I got up to help him get back to bed but it looked like he wasn’t willing to move.   
I extended my hand towards him and spoke in a soft voice “master Kanji, please let me help you to bed.”  
He looked up at me with the same eyes as before but they felt completely different. He wasn’t that cold heartless heir he showed to be, he was just a normal 15 year old whose gone through hell and back. He took my hand and I lifted him up. And though he towered above me he was just a child in need of comfort. I lead him to the bed but he refused to sleep, he only wanted to sit down. As he sat he didn’t let go of my hand; he pulled me down to sit next to him. I was caught off guard and was easily moved. I didn’t resist, being that it was master Kenji, had it been someone else they’d most likely get a blade through their throats.   
“Master Kenji, please we have school tomorrow. We shouldn’t put your learning at risk.”  
My words didn’t sway Master Kenji to let go but he acknowledge the fact that I was right. With a small grunt I found myself being pulled again. He had laid down and I was trapped in between his arms. He soon fell fast asleep with his chest against my back. The wall was in front of me so escape without waking master Kenji was near impossible. Even if there was a chance of not waking Master Kenji I’d first have to get through his arms that were wrapped around me in a dead lock. I was a still sleeper so any movement would alert master Kenji. This didn’t happen often, where he falls asleep on me, but when it does it must be kept a secret from the staff or it spells death for me. I gave up on finding an escape and accepted my fate. I followed soon after followed him, slipping into a dreamless slumber.

•—•—•–• few days later time skip •–•—•—•

As I stood in the training field my body grew heavy. My breath started to slow and my eyes drooped. Face completely numb; It was a small side effect from using my quirk. From constantly abandoning my body my senses can either increase or completely black out. The heat from the sun was harsh against my back. Sweat dripping from my eyelashes, the pain in my chest doubled. I let out a loud groan as it felt like something was being ripped. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as I walk towards Aizawa sensei.   
As I reached him I asked if I could take a quick break. His expression didn’t falter as he inspected my current condition. Ignoring the seething pain in my lower chest, I straightened up and awaited his response.   
“No, it’s best if you go to the infirmary to clean up your wound.”  
My eyes widened as I looked down to see my P.E uniform soaked with blood. I cussed under my breath and thanked Aizawa sensei for sending me away. His eyes uncomfortably followed me as I made my way to the building.

As soon as I reached the nurses office I had a sudden urge to puke. I held back but to the extent of swallowing it back down was awful. I slid the door open to recovery girl looking around some cabinets in search of some pills. I stepped in and sat down an open cot. She had made her way to me and ask for me to unzip the uniform. While I was sitting in only my blood soaked white shirt and black pants I informed her on the pain I was having for the past couple of days. After I took off my shirt he examined my chest   
“Oh, my. It looks like you’ve popped a few stitches, the wound is very large-“ she sat back down on her rolling chair and looked up at me “-when did you get them?”  
It took me a second to remember but they were very recent.  
“Around four months ago on my birthday. The specific surgery should be on my file” I took off my shirt to see on my right side the stitches under my pec was torn and bloody. Luckily my left side was still intact but it’s not too far from tearing as well.   
“Well, being as it is surgery I sadly can not help you heal. I can on the other hand stitch you back up and excuse you from a few intense P.E classes”  
It took a moment to take in all the information but once I had processed that I would sit out P.E I was alarmed.   
“What about master Kenji?! He’s supposed to be able to use my body to train. If I’m out of commission what is he to do?”  
Recovery girl let out a little sweet chuckle and took out a surgical needle and thread.  
“Poor child, you need to recover-“ as she started stitching me up; I hissed in pain. “-if he depends solely on you then if something happens he’ll be defenceless. He does have another quirk as well that he needs to practice with.”  
By the time she had finished stitching me up it was time for lunch. After she wrapped my abdomen with bandages she sent me to my room to change into my uniform. 

By the time I reached the living room lunch was nearly over. I started to jog towards my dorm room with the intent to try and grab some food last minute. As I was running up the stairs I passed by a student. They were just standing paralysed. The student had bright yellow hair and an odd brown zigzag pattern running through his hair. I decided it was best to change first then try and become acquaintances. By the time I had returned in a new clean uniform the boy way still there. As I walked towards him I was facing his back and tried starting a conversation.  
“Hello?” No response.  
“I’m Husk, what’s your name...” again nothing.  
“Hey-“ I walked down a few steps and placed my hand in his shoulder “-are you ok?”   
As I leaned in closer I saw his face was very...dumb but his eyes had completely lose their color. Usually he is rowdy and his face seemed normal considering that is was a side effect from his quirk, but his eyes. There was something off and it left a bad feeling in my stomach. I decided to use my quirk to posses him to see what was wrong. Stepping out of my body the familiar numbing cold washed over me. I felt sharp pain in my torso before it faded away. Remembering the task on hand I looked over at the boy only to see a two souls, each a different color. One a pale yellow and the other a violent red. As I reached over towards the boy the second I touched him his situation became clear.  
I saw master Kanji shaking the poor boy. The sight of worry, anger and fear was painted all over his face.  
“Master Kanji?”  
His head snapped towards my direction and instantly relaxed.  
“Oh thank god, I’ve been stuck here for the past 40 minutes”  
“Master Kanji, what happened”  
His transparent body made its way in front of mine.  
“I tried possessing him but he ‘short circuited‘ long before I took over. And now I’m stuck in this body until my quirk is cancelled out” His voice was very bitter and he was obviously refraining from default into childish hysteria.  
“Master Kanji, do you have an idea how to fix this?”  
Looking a little offended master Kanji responded without hesitating.  
“Of course I do. You need to get Aizawa sensei so he may cancel my quirk and hopefully return me to normal. Do hurry I am not in the mood to wait any longer than needed.”  
Even outside of his own body mater Kanji is still able to return back to his normal self.   
I bowed and quickly entered my body, but not before I heard Mater Kanji give out a desperate sigh.

With each hall I pass through I can’t help but feel antsy. I felt like I was taking too long to find Aizawa sensei. Finally after searching the grounds for over 20 minutes I found him.   
“Aizawa sensei, please wait!”   
He turned to face me with a look of concern. I pushed my weight with my hand against the wall, my torso felt like splitting in half, my breath was short and scattered.  
“What is so important that your missing out on class” he glared at me with his usual sleep deprived expression.  
“M-master Kanji is trapped in...side of an other students...body” I barely managed to huff out.  
“Wher  
“In the stairway in towards the dorms”  
He gave me a half hearted sigh and started walking in the direction I came from.  
“Aren’t you coming?”  
I nodded my head and started trailing him.

I never got to see how Aizawa sensei’s power worked so seeing it up close was breathtaking. The way his hair lifts and twirls in the air is mystical. His eyes a violent red and with a quirk so effective it’s no wonder why he’s a U.A. teacher. I made a mental note to write down Aizawa sensei’s quirk along with whatever other knowledge I gain. Before I even realised it an odd ‘Yay’ sound escaped the boys mouth. I directed my attention towards him to see that he was chugging around the stairs while holding a thumbs up.  
“Go take Kaminari and go to your next class” The pro-hero had entrusted his students safety to me and I made it my mission to do so.  
“Oh, wait what about master Kanji; should I also find him?” I waited for the pro-hero to respond but got nothing. He had already left while I was enveloped in my thoughts. I guess that was my decision but first it was best I complete the order I was given. As I stared at Kaminari I wondered how would I get him safely to class if he was in a vegetated state. I guess wrapping my arm around his waist would work. He is capable of movement that would easily be influenced. After a little more thought it seemed the most logical. I started walking up to him and noticed drool coming from his mouth, not wanting his drool to ruin my uniform, I rushed over to grab a napkin. After wiping off the saliva I placed his arm around my shoulder and wrapped my own around his waist. He wasn’t taller than me by much but just enough for my arm to comfortably be holding him in such a manor. We started walking towards our (2nd hour class after lunch) class since it was only 10 minutes till (hour the 1 hour class after lunch ends). We were almost half way there before the bell rang. Students were swarming around us and gave us a passing glance. I could tell he was starting to wake up from the fact he was teetering as we walked and he made less and less dumb sounds.   
“KA-MIN-ARI!!!”   
The shouting came from behind and fast growing footsteps were trailing behind us. Did this boy have enemies?! I tried to look over my shoulder but Kaminari’s arm was blocking my view. Before I knew it the voice caught up. A hard thud came off of Kaminari, his body weight fell completely on me which if I hadn’t recently gotten stitched up i could have tolerated. I let out small whimper before I looked up at a worried expression.  
“I’m so sorry i didn’t know you were there, are you ok?”  
The man was sympathetic and genuinely looked worried. I couldn’t accumulate any words and only nodded my head.  
Pointing at himself he gave his introduction.  
“I’m Kirishima Eijirō, you’re in class 1-A, right?”   
I straighten up Kaminari to make holding him easier before responding.  
“Yes, I am Husk. May I ask why you hit Kaminari, are you enemies?”  
I gave the red headed boy a glare that I honestly felt a little guilty about.  
He scratched the back of his neck as he answered.  
“No, we’re friends. It’s kinda my thing to uh slap their back”  
He’s teeth flashed as he spoke. They looked ridiculously sharp they completely contrasted from the type of person I perceived him to be.  
“Your teeth look like they easily pierce skin, how do you maintain them?”  
The awkward tension grew everytime i ask him something, maybe I should stop...  
“I wouldn’t know, anyways do you want me to carry Kaminari?”   
He carefully started to lift Kaminari off of me but before he could advance any farther I shifted Kaminari to rest against my back and ducked forward, evading Kirishima. The extra weight against my back put a strain on me. I started walking forward, cringing every step of the way, the drool that fell from Kaminari’s mouth left a wet stain of the back of my collar. As he walked besides me, Kirishima, tried convincing me to let him help.   
“Although your offer is appreciated, Aizawa sensei, gave me a direct order to bring Kaminari to his class; I intend on doing so.”  
He pulled his mouth into an odd shape and his whole face soon followed. He stopped trailing me and stood there with his first close to his face. He mumbled something inaudible before he ran back besides me. There were visible tears in the corner of his eye but I’d didn’t pay attention. 

•—•—•–•Kaminari’s POV•–•—•—•

By the time we reach the classroom Kaminari and fully gained conciseness. He was visibly confused about how he ended up being piggy backed on a short male. 

(Try switching to Kaminari’s POV)

Kanji’s quirk is called marionette. He can turn others into his puppets for short periods of time if the victim is unwilling but if the victim is willing he can control them for however long he wants which at that point he can control what the victim says does, and their quirk. The victim will always be conscious and talk to Kanji inter-consciously but it will not effect Kanji unless he loses focus. He also has strings he can shoot out from his fingers that can tie up his victims; the strings are sharp and thin that if pressure was applied you would cut/slice your finger off.  
Husk’s quirk wasn’t given a name but initially his soul can leave his body as far as 25 meters. He can interact with items and possess in adamant objects. Once he is out of his body he can no longer use his physical body until he returns. His quirk is useful to Kanji because he can leave his body while Kanji possess Husk body without putting him out of commission. Which is why he was specially bred for Kanji. Husk’s physical body and strength is enhanced and always caries a dagger to use in protecting Kanji.

Backstory:  
Master Kanji has night terrors and multiple panic attacks due to his quirk and experiences. 

Most of his night terrors are based on a little girl’s body that he first used his quirk on. She was the first person that was supposed to be Kenji’s weapon but her father had sexually abused her and Kenji saw it all happen; he had experienced it happen to her. She was in her body learning how to control his work before he had found himself alone with her father. He didn’t know he was in there using the daughters body abused him while he was in her body. Shortly he was executed along with a daughter but that experience had stayed with Kenji because he knew he could’ve done something but didn’t.

Another common thing he has night terrors on is all the murders his dad had commit but the one that replays the most is the one of his mother. She was caught cheating and Kenji‘s father had accidentally beat her unconscious and she had bled out before he realised anything. Kenji was hiding in the closet in the room while he was murdering his mother period shortly after the father had found the son and silenced him by threatening his sister who later on died from her quirk.

Other night terrors and panic attacks are based on other experiences he’s had. all in all his life is very tragic


End file.
